ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby's World: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Conrad Vernon Co-Directed by Walt Dohrn Produced by Conrad Vernon Co-Produced by Craig Sost Executive Producer Howie Mandel Associate Producer Gina Shay Story by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal and Conrad Vernon Screenplay by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Jon Vitti Original Songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Edited by John Carnochan Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Jason Katz Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Jean-Christophe Poulain Animation Directors Chris Bailey Matthew O'Callaghan Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Background Supervisors Sunny Apinchapong Doug Ball Natalie Franscioni-Karp Workbook Supervisor Emil Mitev Clean-up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Inbetween Animation Supervisor Kanako Sato Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley Visual Consultants Roger Deakins Alexander McDowell Raymond Zibach Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Andy Nelson Casting by Mary Hidalgo Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Jonathan Aibel Carlos Alazraqui Kelly Asbury Dee Bradley Baker James Baxter Bob Bergen Glenn Berger Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Cody Cameron Nancy Cartwright Catherine Cavadini Joel Crawford Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Rich B. Dietl John DiMaggio Walt Dohrn Derek Drymon Bill Fagerbakke Hamish Grieve Eric Goldberg Jess Harnell Tom Kenny Phil LaMarr Carolyn Lawrence Doug Lawrence Tress MacNeille Mona Marshall Tom McGrath Scott Menville Emily Nordwind Rob Paulsen Peter Ramsey Roger Craig Smith Kath Soucie Nicholas Stoller Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Genndy Tartakovsky James Arnold Taylor Alan Tudyk Conrad Vernon Samuel Vincent Frans Vischer Hynden Walch Frank Welker Billy West Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by Film Roman A Waterman Entertainment Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisors Tarek Elaydi Jason Reeves Stereoscopic Supervisor Sherin Varghese Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Creative Consultant Mark Simon Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Peter Ramsey Ennio Torresan Storyboard Artists Kelly Asbury Bryan Andrews Jeff Biancalana Bob Camp Jeff Capobianco Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Don Dougherty Derek Drymon David Feiss James Fujii Eric Goldberg Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Todd Kurosawa Larry Leker Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Jason Plapp John Puglisi Eric Ramsey Mitch Schauer Frans Vischer Simon Wells Assistant Storyboard Artists Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Storyboard Clean-up Artist Alex Gatsis Storyboard Consultant David Silverman Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Jennifer Dolce C.K. Horness Joe Monteleone Marcus Taylor Joe Thygesen First Assistant Editor Rich B. Dietl Second Assistant Editor David M. Poole Additional Editors David Ian Salter John Venzon Visual Development Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Senior Character Designer Mitch Schauer Character Designers Chris Appelhans James Baxter Andy Bialk Sylvain Deboissy Peter de Seve Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Dan Haskett Jakob Hjort Jensen Timothy Lamb Nico Marlet Ryan O'Loughlin Simon Otto Shane Prigmore Jean-Francois Rey Shannon Tindle Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designer Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designer David Lee Lead Background Designer Alex Dilts Background Designers Justin Thompson Christopher Tsirgiotis Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Aguirre Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Max Boas Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Natalie Franscioni-Karp Todd Gibbs Kory Heinzen Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Samantha Kallis Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Robert Crawford Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio James Keefer Matt Lee Julio Leon Hamilton Lewis Gary Mouri Mark Mulgrew Robert J. St. Pierre Chris Stover Allen Tam George Villafor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Workbook Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artist Edward Ghertner Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animator Martin Oliver Lead Animators Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Bert Klein Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Manuel Almela Cinzia Angelini Dale Baer James Baker Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Rune Bennicke Travis Blaise Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Michael Cedeno Crystal Chesney Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Andreas Deja Lou Dellarosa Robert Espanto Domingo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Steven Pierre Gordon Mael Gourmelen Antony Gray Rodolphe Guenoden Dan Haskett Randy Haycock Mark Henn T. Daniel Hofstedt Martin P. Hopkins Steve Horrocks James Hull Jeff Johnson Mark Koetsier Alex Kupershmidt Fabio Lignini James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Frank Molieri Kevin O'Hara Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Pierre Perifel Scott T. Petersen Philip Pignotti John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Nik Ranieri Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Chris Sauve Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Roger Vizard Chris Wahl Stevan Wahl Bill Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames David A. Zaboski Kathy Zielinski Lead Key Assistant Animators Emily Jiuliano Chris Sonnenburg Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Trevor Tamboline Terry Wozniak Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Tara Donovan June Fujimoto Cathlin Hidalgo Todd Jacobsen Jan Naylor Ginny Parmele Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Brad Condie Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Barry Atkinson Max Boas Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Kendra Baxter Rachel Renee Bibb James Burks Merry Clingen Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Kimberly Dwinell Raymond Fabular Aidan Flynn Debbie Forster Cynthia Jill French June Fujimoto Yelena Geodakyan Susan Goldberg Millet Henson Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Todd Jacobsen Myung Kang Claudia V. Keene Celinda S. Kennedy Lureline Kohler Anthony Koteh Veronique Langdon Jennie Langley Susan Lantz Tracy Mark Lee Kellie D. Lewis Patricia Billings Malone Helen Michael Lieve Miessen Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Brett D. Newton Doug Ninneman Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Domingo Rivera Jacqueline M. Sanchez Daisy Schofield Natasha Selfridge Richard Smitheman Mac Spada Alexa Summerfield Philip Sung Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Inbetween Animators Kayn Garcia Keiko Watanabe Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis Steven Fahey David Lipton Ali Ries Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate John Allan Armstrong John Bermudes Bob Bennett Allen Blyth Brent Boggs Felipe Cerdán John Dillon Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Al Holter Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Susanna Luck Dan Lund David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Masa Oshiro Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Visual Effects Clean-up Animator Dietz Toshio Ichishita Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Kuniko Yano Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano CGI Animation CG Leads Rex Grignon Jason Schleifer CG Asset Lead Alex Cheparev CG Modeling Artists Stefan Bredereck Guillaume Champagne Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis Adam Klein Dirk Mauche Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Yoshiya Yamada CG Texturing Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis CG Rigging Artists Stefan Bredereck Grahame Curtis Andrew Ritchie CG Layout Lead Chris Stover CG Layout Artists Francis Bernard Ummi Gudjonsson Alexandre Ménard Andrew Ritchie CG Animation Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators Grahame Curtis Harry Eisenstein Ed Ghertner David Hansen Adam Klein Antoine Moulineau Andrew Ritchie Jonah West CG Lighting Lead Hanzhi Tang CG Lighting Artists Jonathan Alenskas Francis Bernard Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Tibor Kovacs Saurabh Maurya Dan Mayer Alexandre Ménard Antoine Moulineau Geoff Pedder Richard Pritchard Chris Ryan Yoshiya Yamada CG Compositing Lead Saurabh Maurya CG Compositing Artists Stefan Bredereck Austin Hiser Tibor Kovacs Michael Ralla Til Strobl CG Visual Effects Lead Mark Edwards CG Visual Effects Artists Stefan Bredereck Romain Buignet Jonah West CG Visual Effects Animators Stefan Bredereck Christian Evans Todd Sheridan Perry CG Technical Direction Lead Balazs Kiss CG Technical Director Grant Vicklund CG Rendering Lead Antoine Moulineau CG Rendering Artists Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Dennis Bonnell Annamarie Costa Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Richard T. Sullivan Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Ink & Paint Artists David Karp Teri McDonald Beth S. Morris Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Helen O'Flynn Justin Schultz Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Dennis Bonnell Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Liz Rondolet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Caroline Hung Chris Land Storyboard Revisionist Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing Lead Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Artists Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin Sean Wicket Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Shane Root Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Artists Linette L. Derrick Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Digital Production Scene Planning Artists Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Jack Carr Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Systems Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Raphael Friess Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Graham MacDonald Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Storyboard Coordinator TBA Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor TBA Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artists TBA Design Coordinator TBA Posing Posing Supervisor Christian Larocque Posing Lead TBA Posing Artists TBA Posing Coordinator TBA Layout Layout Supervisor Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists TBA Layout Coordinator TBA Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators TBA Animation Coordinator TBA Background Background Supervisor Barry Atkinson Background Artists TBA Background Coordinator TBA Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor TBA Clean-up Artists TBA Clean-up Animators TBA Clean-up Assistants TBA Clean-up Coordinator TBA Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor TBA Inbetween Artists TBA Inbetween Coordinator TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Dillon Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Visual Effects Artists TBA Visual Effects Animators TBA Visual Effects Assistant Animators TBA Visual Effects Coordinator TBA Compositing Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Compositing Artists TBA CGI Animation CGI Supervisor Mark Donald CGI Modeling Artists TBA CGI Texturing Artists TBA CGI Layout Artists TBA CGI Animators TBA CGI Visual Effects Artists TBA CGI Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor TBA Digital Ink & Paint Artists TBA Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Kirk Lin Alice Ho Andrew Hiseh Mori Lee Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kwon Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Jinsung Kim Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Ini Song Sunmi Park Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Animation Animation Directors Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Seung-Woo Yang Sungchan Lee Jinyul Jang Jinhyun Choi Layout Artists Joonsoo Kwon Byunghui Kim Joonchan Kim Hyunjoo Park Donghwan Oh Kyungsoo Lee Kyoochang Lee Key Animators Sunjin Kim Yungki Kim Yoonbae Kim Hyunshik Nam Yunghee Shim Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Heung-Uk Yum Kyungsang Yoo Jaejin Yoo Yungtae Yoon Gunshik Lee Seungjoon Jung Namgil Jo Jaegyoo Jo Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Byungjoon Jun Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dong-Gyoo Lee Yung Hwan Lee Checking Model Checkers Hyunja Kang Jinmi Park Jinyung Song Jaehee Oh Miyun Lee Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Namgi Kim Myungho Kim Yoojoong Kim Heejung Kim Jong-Gook Lee Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Naksoo Choi Chulgi Hong Final Checkers Seungyong Jung Pilmook Chae Digital Production Color Stylists Yong Ahn Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Miyung Kim Hwasoon Kim Hyojung Park Eunyung Ahn Heeok Shin Boyung Choi Woonrye Jung Bumji Kim Jungbong Jang CG Animators Eddie Jae-Il Byung Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong Jungyoon Yang Minji Kim Fatou Gassama Ink & Paint Artists Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Woonrye Jung Compositing Artists Jaehyung Won Kang-Ok Kim Joohee Yang Joori Jung Kwanhyung Lee Warner Bros. Animation Crew Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Associate Producer Bobbie Page Scene Planning/Set-up Scene Planning Supervisor Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Scene Set-up David Bonnell Gina Evans Lisa Leonardi-Knight Helen O'Flynn Nick Yates Compositing Compositing Supervisor Claire Williams Compositing Lead Craig Crawford Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Randy Brown Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Final Scene Planning/Set-up Final Scene Planning Supervisor Gina Bradley Final Scene Planners Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Rick Moser Final Scene Set-up Nick Yates Final Compositing Final Compositing Supervisor Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Stuart Allan Ed Anderson Meghann Artes John Brennick Maija Burnett John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Sarah-Jane King Laurel Klick Cornelia Magas Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Devin Usan Annie Wong Animation Check Animation Check Supervisor Susan Burke Animation Checker Edwin Shortess Digital Check Digital Check Supervisor Gina Bradley Digital Checkers Sylvia Filcak Eddie Munoz Scanning Scanning Supervisor James Keefer Scanners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Edwin S. Shortess Color Color Styling Supervisor Sarah-Jane King Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Marianne Cheng Maria Gonzalez Barbara Lynn Hamane Dene Heming David Svend Karoll Marie St. Clair Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Color Compositing Artist Barbara Lynn Hamane Color Modeling Supervisor David S. Karoll Color Modelists Constance Allen Brandon Block Allison Jota Sarah-Jane King Claire Williams Digital Background Digital Background Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Digital Background Layout Artists Karen Hamrock Audrey Steadman Digital Background Painters Chris C. Duncan Robert Iza Jesse Silver Digital Effects Digital Effects Supervisor Earl A. Hibbert Digital Effects Artists Laura Barbera Hugo Dominguez Jason Piccioni Marlon West Digital Effects Animators Michel Gagné Anthony F. Stacchi CGI Animation CGI Supervisor Manny Wong CGI Animation Lead Adam Dotson CGI Animators Michael Amos Jason Anastas Kevin Andrus Manuel Aparicio Chris Bancroft Patrick Bonneau Joe Bowers Laurent Caneiro Kenny Chung David Couchariere Denis Couchon Michelle Cowart Cassidy Curtis Donnachada Daly Ares Deveaux Mark Donald W. Jacob Gardner Tomoyuki Harashima Dave Hardin Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Mariko Hoshi Leif Jeffers Peer Lemmers Tommie Lofqvist Steven J. Meyer David Pate Tyler Phillips Ron Pucherelli Carlos Puertolas Carlos M. Rosas Jalil Sadool Henry G. Sanchez Joe Sandstrom Juan Pablo Sans Kevan Shorey Tal Shwarzman David Earl Smith David Torres Alexis Wanneroy CGI Visual Effects Leads John Allan Armstrong Brent Boggs CGI Visual Effects Artists Hugo Dominguez Jeff Wolverton CGI Visual Effects Animator Bob Bennett CGI Lighting Lead Jongo Yuk CGI Lighting Artists Tulio Hernandez Didier Levy Jeff Wolverton Technical Crew Technical Supervisor Grant Vicklund Technical Directors Torien Blackwolf Ellen Brenner Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Hock Lian Law John MacFarlane Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Peter Tronolone Jeff Tse Claire Williams Digital Cel Painting Digital Cel Painting Supervisor Gina Evans Digital Cel Paint Mark-up Sarah-Jane King Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Cel Paint Registration Artists Staci Gleed Dan C. Larsen Digital Cel Painters Constance Allen Kathy Baur Brandon Bloch Kim Bowen Janette Hulett Wendy Jacobsmeyer Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Denise Link David M. Nimitz Helen O'Flynn Eric Oliver Edwin S. Shortess Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Claire Williams Nick Yates Final Check Final Check Supervisor Dennis Bonnell Final Checkers Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Doug Tiano Claire Williams Production Head of Production Dan Crane Production Supervisors Allison Abbate Ben Kalina Production Managers Haven Alexander James Hathcock Leiki Veskimets Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinator Liz Marshall Production Assistants Sandi Smith Arianne Sutner Production Administrator Frances E. Chang ACME Digital Specialist James Hathcock Technology Head of Technology TBA Technical Support TBA StereoD Crew Stereoscopic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD Stereo Executive Producers Mike Gunter William Sherak Stereo Producers Jon Goldsmith Mark Simone Stereographer Aaron Parry Head of Stereography Graham D. Clark President William Sherak Chief Operating Officer Mike Gunter Vice President of Animation Johnny Fisk Digital Art Director Scott F. Johnston Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Stereo Supervisor Aisling Harbert-Phillips Stereo Compositing Supervisor Timothy Jay Latham Digital Background Paint Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Production Supervisors John Richard Carlson Laura Leganza Reynolds Production Coordinators Ryan Fisk Jenava Hudek Birendra Kumar Skylar T. Stone Leila Tilghman Oscar Velasquez Production Assistant Christian Mejia Stereo Editorial Supervisor Derek N. Prusak Senior Stereo Editor Greg Emerson Stereo Editor Rob Neal Assistant Stereo Editor Adrian Scherger Color Stylist Christian Mejia Color Model Markup Kevin Gallegly Scene Planners Dan C. Larsen George “Bingo” Ferguson Digital Effects Artists KC Barnes Noé Garcia Kevin Hand Joey Mildenberger John Trotter Compositing Lead Ryan Hirsh Senior Compositing Artists Aubrey Dukes Kyle Hardin Compositing Artists Carlos Alfaro Pete Bingham David Faulkner Max Funke Joseph Gonzales Corey Just Brandon McCartney David Miller Carson Murdy Christopher O’Connell Dustin Padgett Eion Ray Patterson Justin Ray Sean Stambolyan Ganer Stewart Derek Tracy Ryan Wilson Stereo Final Checkers Jarret Ballard Mark Battle Jay Caguioa Tasha Carlson Tsun Seung Pat Sito Jason Thomas Digital Background Painters Gretchen Bangs Liz McLelland Ink & Paint Artists Nilesh Gavit Sumeet Mishra Vinayak Panchal Nayeem Warne Lead Stereo Animators Jeremiah Finn Roy Mann Senior Stereo Animators James Clowater Leroy Riche Stereo Animators Dwight Angeltio Paul Baccam Dustin Blaise David Blythe Rochelle Brown Hector Cabrera Monica Castro Bradley Chowning Matthew Cordero Peter Cromwell Thomas Crow Gus Djuro Travis Fruci Michele Hunt Bill Jackson Aleks Justensen Nikki Lee Andrew Marquez Anthony Martin Kindra McCall Scott Musselman Pete Newbauer Tony Noel Ronnie Noisuwan Diego Perez Cesar Ploneda Erik Ploneda Cody Poag Gerard Retulla Agustin Rios Vincent Rosas Yandri Sanchez Eric Timm Ervin Tuazon Alex Ware Faith Whitehead Dane Wiley Executive Assistant to Aaron Parry & Mike Gunter Diane Barry Executive Assistant to Johnny Fisk & Scott F. Johnston Bert Jennings Production Production Supervisor TBA Production Manager TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Assistant TBA Production Accountant TBA Assistant Production Accountant TBA Production Administrator TBA Production Secretary TBA Production Supervisors Production Managers Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant Production Managers Assistant to Conrad Vernon TBA Assistant to Howie Mandel TBA Assistant to Nicholas Stoller TBA Assistant to Genndy Tartakovsky TBA Technology Technology Directors TBA Technology Support TBA Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Kimberly Patrick Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Audio Engineers TBA Audio Technicians TBA Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Scott Levine Post Production Sound Accountant Renée Russo Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Sound Design Consultant Richard King ADR Supervisor Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group TBA Re-Recording Services by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Additional Music Composed by Ilan Eshkeri Mark Mothersbaugh Brian Tyler Music Conducted by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Supervising Orchestrators TBA Orchestrators TBA Orchestra Conductor Nick Glennie-Smith Music Supervisor TBA Music Editors TBA Temp Music Editors TBA Additional Music Editors TBA Additional Temp Music Editors TBA Music Preparation Mark Graham Booker White Score Mixer TBA Assistant Engineers TBA Music Assistants TBA Music Contractors TBA Music Programmers TBA Music Arrangers TBA Music Recorders TBA Music Recording Engineers TBA Technical Score Engineers TBA Technical Music Assistants TBA Vocals TBA Recorded at Abbey Road Studios The Newman Scoring Stage Mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Pictures Studios Music Production Coordinator TBA Score Production Coordinator TBA Songs Coming soon! Additional Pre-Production Additional Storyboard Artists Chris Appelhans Ben Balisteri James Baxter Andy Bialk Cody Cameron Louie del Carmen Lorna Cook Joel Crawford David G. Derrick Jr. Walt Dohrn Will Finn Dan Haskett Jakob Hjort Jensen Maggie Kang Mark Koetsier Steve Markowski Uli Meyer Kevin O'Brien Ryan O'Loughlin Jay Oliva Simon Otto Tom Owens John Pomeroy Robert Porter Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Conrad Vernon Marty Warner Chris Williams Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Michael Cedeno Eric Clark Nick Edwards Will Finn Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Joe Moshier Teddy Newton Takao Noguchi Sergio Pablos Thomas Perkins Bob Scott Bruce W. Smith Additional Prop Designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron Nick Edwards Norm Ryang Brad Sherman Marty Warner Additional Background Designers Gary Eggleston Dee Farnsworth Dan Fausett Mike Inman Mary Nash Nollan Obena Colin Stimpson Miles Thompson Additional Visual Development Artists Vlad Bina Tianyi Han Timothy Lamb Christophe Lautrette Stevie Lewis Peter Maynez Emil Mitev Brandon Oldenberg Shane Prigmore Simon Rodgers Rachel Tiep-Daniels Margaret Wuller Additional Production Additional Layout Artists Derek Carter Marco Cinello Paul Felix Karen Hamrock John Hill Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne J. Michael Spooner Audrey Steadman Tanya T. Wilson Additional Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Mike Disa Mark Donald Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Tom Gately Chris Hubbard Jay Jackson Jakob Hjort Jensen Philippe le Brun Ken Morrissey Christine Neumann Simon Otto Kevin Petrilak Randy Sanchez Theodore Ty Jim van der Keyl Anthony Ho Wong Additional Rough Inbetweeners Clay Kaytis Eric Walls Additional Background Artists Gary Eggleston Dee Farnsworth James Gallego Dennis Venizelos Additional Clean-up Animators Debbie Forster Allison Hollen Trevor Tamboline Additional Inbetween Animators Marcia Dougherty Claudia V. Keene Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Jan Naylor Natasha Selfridge Additional Visual Effects Designers John Bermudes Allen Blyth Jeff Howard Brice Mallier David Mildenberger Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Additional Visual Effects Artists Mikaël Damant-Sirois Patrick David Adam Howard Kevin Kutchaver Jonathan Laborde Christine Leclerc Raphael Letertre Desiree Lunsford Shinichi Rembutsu Irene Smirnova Bill Taylor Additional Visual Effects Animators Marko Barrows Christian Hatfield Joseph J. Lawson Hock Lian-Law Philip Pignotti David Pritchard José A. Garcia Villameriel Stephen Wood Additional Compositing Artist Ben Funk Additional CG Artist Lee Mylks Additional CG Animators Ludovic Bouancheau David Burgess Denis Couchon Cassidy Curtis Mark Donald Adam Dotson Rex Grignon Anthony Hodgson Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Leif Jeffers Marek Kochout Hock-Lian Law Bryce McGovern Rani Naamani Mark Orme David Pate Carlos Puértolas Jason Reisig Jason Spencer-Galsworthy David Torres Alexis Wanneroy Additional Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Allen Henley Additional Digital Ink & Paint Artists TBA Additional Animation Checkers TBA Additional Final Checkers TBA For Film Roman Coming soon! For Rough Draft Studios Coming soon! For 20th Century Fox Animation Coming soon! Special Thanks Andrew Adamson Bonnie Arnold Noah Baumbach Kristine Belson Brad Bird Don Bluth Chris Buck Ron Clements Melissa Cobb Lauren Faust Gary Goldman Don Hahn Stephen Hillenburg Vicky Jenson Jennifer Lee David Lindsay-Abaire Phil Lord Craig McCracken Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Lauren McMullan Chris Meledandri Chris Miller Rob Minkoff Mike Mitchell Rich Moore John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Chris Sanders David Silverman David Soren Christina Steinberg Gary Trousdale Guillermo del Toro Chris Wedge Simon Wells Kirk Wise Raymond Zibach Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits This film would not have been possible without the support of Bobby's World fans from all around the world and the work of many talented artists and animators. Soundtrack Available on Exclusive Bobby's World: The Movie Merchandise Available at Video Games Available from Bobby's World: The Movie Books Available wherever books are sold from Color by MPAA No. 26229 ©2020 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at Film Roman Woodland Hills, California and Rough Draft Studios Glendale, California Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits